Toda Mulher Gosta de Rosas
by Nicka I
Summary: "Você pode me ver do jeito que quizer, eu não vou fazer esforço para te contrariar, de tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar, mas se seu santo por acaso não bater com o meu eu retomo meu caminho e nada a declarar."
1. Chapter 1

**Toda Mulher Gosta de Rosas**

_Por: Nicka I  
><em>

**Capítulo1: Você Pode Me Ver Do Jeito Que Quiser**

Eu sei que todos estão pensando: "Shaina: A grande vadia!" Acho que é extremamente fácil julgar as atitudes de uma pessoa quando se está de fora, quando se tem uma visão leviana das coisas. Não acho que o que fiz está totalmente certo, Shura e Máscara da Morte não mereciam, mas eu estava procurando minha felicidade... O pior não é procurar e não achar. O pior é saber exatamente onde ela está e mesmo assim ter de procurar em outro lugar.

Minha felicidade, infelizmente, está nos braços de outra. Muitos ainda comentam sobre minha paixonite por Seya, aquilo foi idiotice, coisa de criança. Me apaixonei de verdade uma única vez na vida e é este homem que trago no coração até hoje.

Minha história é esta:

Nasci na Itália, vivi lá até os cinco anos. Meu pai era um homem muito gentil e me amava muito, mal sabia eu que seu coração endureceria e ele se tornaria um homem amargo quando minha mãe o deixasse. Ela se foi quando eu fiz oito anos e eu nunca descobri o porquê, a principio achei que fosse minha culpa e parece que meu pai concordou comigo, infelizmente. Eu me parecia em tudo com minha mãe e logo quando ela foi embora meu pai não pôde me olhar durante dias e por isso permaneceu trancado em seu quarto por muito tempo, quando saira de lá já não era mais o pai que eu conhecia e costumava amar. Vivíamos em uma casa modesta em um sítio isolados de tudo e a partir daquele dia eu tive que aprender a me virar, passei a tomar conta da casa e de meu pai (que tornara-se um alcoólatra).

Às vezes quando precisava ir ao vilarejo comprar algo que faltava esperava que alguém passasse pela estrada caminhando e seguia a pessoa fingindo estar com ela. O vilarejo ficava a beira-mar, então às vezes eu aproveitava para nadar um pouco ou ficar observando os barcos que saiam dali. Um dia fiquei observando um grande navio muito bonito que ancorara ali, era a segunda vez que o via. Dele desceram apenas dois tripulantes, dois rapazes que não pareciam ter muito mais idade que meus dez anos, talvez tivessem quatorze ou quinze anos. O primeiro tinha cabelos ondulados, azuis num tom royal na altura da cintura, seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos, tinha pele morena e um rosto muito bonito. O segundo rapaz era loiro e ao contrario do outro tinha cabelos curtos e cacheados, seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas e sua pele morena como a do outro, comparei-o a um anjo num primeiro momento.

O rapaz loiro parecia procurar algo com o olhar e eis que seus olhos pararam sobre mim, corei e ele me sorriu, veio até mim arrastando o outro pelo braço e dizendo algo em grego (língua que no momento nem sequer identifiquei), parecia um tanto entusiasmado. O rapaz de cabelos azuis então trocou algumas palavras com ele antes de acenar para o capitão do navio que correu até nós.

O homem já com barba branca traduzia para mim tudo o que eles diziam. Seus nomes: Saga e Aioros, perguntaram sobre minha vida e eu jovem e imatura contei tudo a eles, inclusive das surras diárias sem motivo algum, então, eles me ofereceram uma nova vida e me contaram uma história sobre um lugar na Grécia que mais me parecia um conto medieval, com cavaleiros, amazonas, deuses e batalhas. Pensei por algum tempo no que me disseram e então resolvi ir para casa já que me disseram que se quisesse ir com eles era só estar lá às sete da manhã do outro dia.

Depois de mais uma surra por conta da bebedeira de meu pai, lá estava eu às sete horas em ponto parada diante do grande navio. O rapaz loiro saiu e me sorriu enquanto acenava para que eu subisse a bordo. Já lá dentro observei tudo muito bem, o navio era muito bonito, mas não tinha nada que pudesse ser considerado luxuoso (claro que mesmo assim era muito mais do que eu tinha), sentei-me em uma espécie de sofá e o rapaz de cabelos azuis sentou-se a meu lado, com a ajuda do capitão entendi que ele me dizia que aquela seria uma viajem só de ida, nunca mais retornaria, então, assenti com a cabeça mostrando que entendia e aceitava. O rapaz loiro então disse algo a ele que apenas fez careta enquanto eu me perguntava como ele podia sorrir mesmo enquanto falava então ainda com o mesmo sorriso ele colocou um grosso livro na minha frente e o capitão disse que eu teria de aprender a falar grego. De inicio fiquei um pouco assustada, mas o capitão disse que eu teria um mestre e ele me ensinaria a falar aquela língua estranha.

Foi quase um dia inteiro de viagem até chegarmos ao porto, lá desembarcamos e fomos direto para um carro preto que nos esperava, daí foram mais algumas horas até uma parte mais afastada de Antenas, foi difícil de ver o caminho com o cair da tarde, então onde uma floresta começava o carro parou, descemos e continuamos a pé, andamos horas e a esta altura eu já achava que nunca chegaríamos a lugar algum. Derrepente paramos de andar e os dois rapazes tiraram de suas costas as estranhas urnas que carregavam e uma intensa luz me segou por alguns segundos (naquele tempo meus olhos não eram tão rápidos quanto hoje) e no minuto seguinte os dois vestiam armaduras douradas, por um instante seus corpos pareciam emanar uma luz e então o loiro apontou para que eu olhasse adiante, então, entre as árvores pude ver enormes portões com quatro guardas de cada lado.

Com o meu primeiro passo para dentro daqueles portões veio uma vida nova.

Para mim foi fácil me adaptar a vida no santuário, ainda que a principio tenha estranhado um pouco o fato de ter de usar máscara, mas com o tempo aprendi que ela não era só um adorno de metal frio que me impedia de ver cores e sentir a brisa, era também um bom esconderijo para emoções. O tempo passou e eu cresci naquela área reservada para mulheres, sem jamais sair de seus limites ou ver um daqueles homens que me trouxeram até aqui, embora agora soubesse exatamente quem eles eram agora. Principalmente o rapaz sorridente, agora falecido... Quem diria Aioros de Sagitário um traidor... Sempre tive minhas ressalvas sobre o assunto, mas não me dizia respeito então...

Com quatorze anos já tinha conquistado uma armadura, ganhara um discípulo e também a fama de amazona mais forte de todo o santuário. Então, conheci Seya. O gesto de carinho do garoto combinado com o fato de acreditar demais nas leis do santuário fizeram meu jovem coração inventar uma paixão ridícula, afinal como uma máscara poderia determinar se amo ou mato um homem? É absurdo! Mas o destino me reservava outras peças... Ao saber que Aioria de Leão fora enviado para exterminá-lo (e conhecendo a fama do cavaleiro), parti para o Japão na intenção de salvar minha paixão adolescente (fiz certo teatro sobre querer matá-lo, enfim... bobagem de criança). Foi assim que fui parar no meio de uma batalha entre os dois, ainda que eu seja forte, tenho plena consciência de minha inferioridade diante de um cavaleiro de ouro, principalmente Aioria que àquela altura já derrotara Titãs.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem... O golpe certeiro atingiu minhas costelas e a dor foi insuportável, mas desapareceu em segundos quando desmaiei, senti algo quente sobre mim mesmo estando desacordada e em seguida um alívio, era como dormir tranquilamente em minha cama. Algum tempo depois retornei lentamente a consciência, ouvia o som de passos ritmados como uma marcha suave sobre o chão de pedra percebi que meu corpo balançava suavemente e estava amparada por dois braços fortes, junto a um peito onde um coração pulsava forte, então abri os olhos lentamente para que pudessem se acostumar novamente à claridade, finalmente quando meus olhos abriram totalmente, notei que não usava minha máscara, mas que meu rosto parecia envolto em algum tecido, foi então que ouvi a voz de quem me carregava.

- Acordou rápido. Falta pouco para chegarmos ao santuário agora – a voz soava um pouco sarcástica.

- Que diabos...

- Não se lembra? Te acertei um soco, quando você como louca pulou na frente do meu golpe e não pude pará-lo a tempo. – a explicação veio antes do término de minha frase.

- Ora, se é um cavaleiro de ouro deveria ter mais controle sobre seus golpes, senhor.

- Se é uma amazona deveria ter mais controle sobre suas emoções, senhora.

Me mantive em silencio o resto do percurso até minha casa, onde Aioria entregou-me a Cacius, meu discípulo, ainda envolta em sua capa. Não vira mais Aioria até o dia em que ele se interpôs enquanto acertava algumas diferenças com Marin de Águia, mas uma dúvida sempre me corroeu: afinal, Aioria vira ou não meu rosto naquele dia?

A resposta me parecia óbvia, mas nunca quis acreditar nela, preferi fingir que nada acontecera já que isso em nada mudaria nossas vidas mesmo.

Tola ilusão... Bastou um comunicado para tudo mudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

Não entendeu o começo? É porque faz parte de uma série, então não fica com preguiça não manolo(a) e clica lá no meu perfil pra poder ler "This Love" e "All Your Reasons" (exatamente nessa ordem) e tudo fará sentido, as duas são songs e one-shots é rapidinho pra ler. ^_~

Quem deu uma olhadinha na descrição e ficou confuso, não ta errado não viu? É ShainaxAioria mesmo! Na verdade o casal é mais que simplesmente esses dois, mas isso já é outra história...

Se não gostou malz ae manolo(a), mas se gostou clica no botãozinho de reviews e deixa o seu "Like" beleza?

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"Ele entrou e repetiu o gesto de fechar a porta. Ouvi alguns barulhos e segurei o riso quando ouvi ele praguejando por ter dado uma topada no pé da cama._

_- Você é um tanto sem jeito não? – zombei._

_- É o que parece. – ele respondeu a contra gosto."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Toda Mulher Gosta De Rosas**

_Por: Bruna Araujo_

**Capítulo 2: Aiolia: Guerreiro, homem e menino.**

No dia em que fiz dezesseis anos o comunicado chegou. Era degradante, mas fazia parte das regras e eu obedeceria. Aguardei pacientemente a noite cair e trazer com ela o cavaleiro que estava encarregado de "concluir meu treinamento".

Fiquei na sala, deitada no sofá até que ouvi batidas na porta e fui atender, já eram oito e meia da noite.

- Você se atrasou... – estava enfadada.

- Qual o problema? Não estou com pressa. Você está? – ele retrucou encostando-se no batente da porta.

- Ora, é claro que não! – meu tom saíra tão irritado quanto eu estava naquele momento, então reconheci naquele rosto um sorriso que já havia visto há muito tempo atrás. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, deu um passo na minha direção e eu me esforcei para não recuar.

- Escute, também não me sinto nada a vontade com isso, mas estou aqui por ser obrigado.

- Eu sei. – meu tom amenizara.

- Tem que ser feito, fazer o que? Não adianta adiar.

- Sim, vamos logo com isso. – me enchi de coragem e comecei a andar em direção ao quarto, sendo seguida por ele a uma certa distancia.

Deixei as luzes apagadas de propósito e com a janela fechada o quarto estava na total penumbra . Caminhei até a penteadeira que já sabia muito bem onde ficava, me despi e sentei na cama.

Ele entrou e repetiu o gesto de fechar a porta. Ouvi alguns barulhos e segurei o riso quando ouvi ele praguejando por ter dado uma topada no pé da cama.

- Você é um tanto sem jeito não? – zombei.

- É o que parece. – ele respondeu a contra gosto.

Me deitei na cama fazendo barulho para que ele percebesse meu ato e esperei que ele viesse, mas ao invés disso senti suas mãos sobre meus cabelos.

- O que está fazendo? – não contive a pergunta.

- Você está de máscara?

- Sim.

- Certo, era isso que procurava. Afinal, não queremos nenhum acidente.

- Por mim é indiferente, eu o mataria se acontecesse algum "imprevisto". - aposto que Marin viria trás de mim no dia seguinte.

- Curioso, como você não matou o Seya. – respondeu ele quando senti seu corpo pesado sobre meu.

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de fazê-lo. – meu tom voltava a irritação.

- Certo, acredito que não. Mas agora o que acha de acabarmos logo com isso?

- Que seja. – dei de ombros.

- Ok.

Senti-o movimentar-se. Com as pernas ele afastou as minhas e pôs-se entre elas, começou a beijar me pescoço e causou-me um estranho arrepio.

- Isto é mesmo necessário? – perguntei sentindo-me um pouco aflita.

- Caso você queira sentir muita dor, não. É isso que quer?

Permaneci em silêncio.

- Foi o que pensei. – completou.

Voltou a beijar meu pescoço, então senti sua mão acariciar um de meus seios, neste momento fechei meus olhos e resolvi esperar tudo acabar, mas estranhas sensações começaram a se abater sobre mim. Senti-o sugar meu seio direito e acariciar o esquerdo, depois ele inverteu a carícia. Fez o caminho entre meus seios e meu ventre com beijos enquanto eu mantinha meus punhos fechados e firmes um de cada lado de meu corpo, para depois voltar a subir e encostar sua boca em minha orelha.

- Eu também vou precisar de uma ajudinha. – ele sussurrou.

- Acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Partindo do pressuposto que você tenha tido aulas de anatomia, acredito que conheça teoricamente as diferenças entre nós certo?

- Sim.

- Com o perdão da expressão mas, você acha que meu "amiguinho" aqui "sobe" sozinho? Ele não tem vida própria, então se você ficar ai se fingindo de morta as coisas não darão certo. – falava com a maior simplicidade do mundo apesar das partes sarcásticas.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – meu tom era impaciente.

- O que eu mandar. – A idéia não me agradou mas, enfim... o que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Certo.

- Feche os olhos, mas sem forçá-los, faça como se fosse dormir.

- Pronto.

- Seu corpo está muito tenso, então baixe a guarda não pretendo te acertar um relâmpago de plasma.

- Nunca se sabe homens não são confiáveis.

- Descordo, afinal mulheres sangram por cinco dias consecutivos todo mês e não morrem isso só pode ser algum tipo de pacto com o demônio, portanto, vocês é que não são confiáveis. Mas também isso não vem ao caso, faça o que eu disse.

Mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas revirei meus olhos e respirei fundo para relaxar um pouco.

- Assim?

- Isso mesmo, agora simplesmente esqueça quem é você, quem sou eu e sinta.

- Fácil falar.

- Vá por mim, a técnica já foi testada e re-testada, funciona mesmo.

Logo o senti começar novamente os mesmo gestos de antes, beijou meu pescoço e começou a descer, quando percebia que estava um pouco mais tensa respirava fundo e bem divagar na medida em que o peso dele deixava, é claro. De repente senti suas mãos em minhas panturrilhas e percebi que nem sequer notara como ele chegara ali, ele flexionou minhas pernas e as afastou com as mãos, senti sua língua quente e úmida escorregar por minhas coxas até chegar ao ponto que ele tinha em mente, daí em diante meus sentimentos eram tão intensos que mal posso descrever, eu o arranhava aonde conseguia, puxava seus cabelos sem dó enquanto me perdia em êxtase. Ele voltou a deitar sobre meu corpo suado e ofegante e seus joelhos afastaram minhas pernas, nessa hora percebi que os "incentivos" haviam dado certo para os dois e mais uma vez ele chegou perto de meu ouvido.

- Me desculpe por isso. – sua voz soou rouca enquanto sua boca roçava minha orelha, então suas mãos passaram entorno de meu corpo para me envolver em um tipo de abraço deixando meus braços livres e logo segurei o grito de dor em minha garganta.

- Pode descontar a dor em mim se quiser. – disse sincero e eu logo acatei cravando o mais fundo que podia minhas unhas em seus ombros. Por algum tempo ele permaneceu imóvel dentro de mim para só então começar a se movimentar bem lentamente enquanto me agarrava a ele na tentativa vã de conter os gemidos de dor, agüentei firme até sentir seu corpo se retesar sobre o meu acompanhado pelo gemido que foi abafado em meu ombro e o líquido morno que agora era derramado dentro de mim.

Ao final ele logo tratou de me largar, como se entendesse minha agoniada vontade de sair dali. Rapidamente tateei a cama procurando o lençol e encontrei a mão dele me oferecendo o tecido. Em segundos estava em baixo do chuveiro quente, minhas pernas pareciam um tanto tremulas e ainda sentia alguma dor em meu baixo ventre. Já tinha deixado uma muda de roupa no banheiro então a vesti e saí.

- Hei, posso tomar um banho também? Estou precisando. – ele gritou do quarto.

- Fique a vontade.

Enquanto ele tomava um banho fui á cozinha e preparei a infusão que impediria que esta noite deixasse alguma conseqüência indesejada. Ainda bebia quando ele saiu do banheiro já vestido também.

- Você não deixou pra mim?

- O que?

- O chazinho que você está bebendo.

- Não é um "chazinho" é uma infusão de ervas que você com certeza sabe muito bem para que serve.

- Eu sei, por isso estou dizendo. E se você "fez mal" a mim?

Segurei a risada ao ver seu tom infantil.

- Ah, seu EU tiver feito mal a você... não tinha pensado nessa hipótese.

- Porque você é egoísta!

Antes de ir embora ele parou no batente da porta e olhou para mim.

- Você sabe que será assim por um mês não é?

- Sim, até que eu me acostume.

Ele cobriu o canto da boca como uma criança e que conta um segredo ao pé do ouvido da outra e sussurrou.

- Das próximas vezes será melhor, eu garanto. Sou muito bom nisso! – e deu uma piscadela marota, sem saber como reagir fiquei parada o observando.

- Boa noite. – ele prosseguiu.

- Boa noite.

- Ah, como será por um mês amanhã trarei minha mala com algumas roupas. – me sorriu um sorriso de garoto enquanto eu apenas assenti. Então ele pôs as mãos no bolso e saiu assoviando alguma música e olhando as estrelas enquanto andava.

Aquela noite e em todas as que se seguiram conheci um homem que nunca pensei existir em Aioria, o estigmatizado cavaleiro de leão irmão do grande traidor.

Continua...

O Aioria aparece meio fora do normal né? Eu sei. É que meu namorado emprestou sua personalidade a ele um pouquinho XD Principalmente a parte de andar pela rua assoviando/cantando (Sistem Of A Down), com as mãos no bolso e olhando as estrelas, apesar de ser físico experimental é apaixonado por astronomia... O bichin é maluquinho. Convivo com esse leonino há três anos... Tem horas que acho que ele deveria ser canceriano de tão carente que é (rsrs)


End file.
